Weak Instead of Strong OC submission
by I-really-hope-not
Summary: I need OC's for an upcoming story, Weak Instead of Strong. More details inside. *CLOSED*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I-really-hope-not here and I am writing another story called Weak Instead of Strong, it's kind of a spoof of trollfics and is more of a side project when I have writers block for my actual story, They Walk Alone. Weak Instead of Strong is about this kit- Galaxykit, who somehow lost her Mary-Sue-ness. How is she going to survive being in PerfectClan, where all the cats are Mary and Gary Sues? Prologue/sneakpeek and form below.**

 **~oOo~**

"It's a she-kit!" The medicine cat yowled as she magically helped Andomedasparkle give birth. "And another she-kit!"

"What will we call them?" Andromedasparkle's mate, Constellationsky, asked as he nuzzled his mate.

"Hmmm." Andromedasparkle looked at her kits. "I think I'll name the she-kit with the glowing golden fur and magical darker gold markings Celestialkit!"

"It's perfect dear." Constellationsky said. "And the other?"

"Galaxykit." Andromedasparkle said, as she gaze lovingly at her daughter's perfect, Mary-Sue pelt, which was a very, very dark blue with swirls of faint purple and clusters of white pin-pricks. "They'll be the pride of the clan."

"Of course." Constellationsky said. "They're your kits."

"Please." Gorgeousbreeze, the other queen, scoffed. "My Deathkit is so much better than your she-kits."

"And I supposed Reapershadow is a better mate?" Andromedasparkle hissed, her perfect, but ultimately not as gorgeous fur bristling.

"Yes." Gorgeousbreeze said simply.

"Well," Andromedasparkle concluded. "You're not wrong."

"Dear!" Constellationsky whined.

* * *

 **Okay, that was the blurb, now to the form! This is a Mary/ Gary Sue submit, so bring out those insane, edgelord and Mary-Sue names like Andromedasparkle, or Deathsong! (Deathkit is the name of a kit already guys, sorry). Only three cats per submission, and queens can only have up to three kits. If you submit more, I'm going to choose my favorites. Also, leaders don't have "Star" in their name, they are perfect, if Snazface became leader, he would become Perfectface. PM me if you want more information.**

 **So, without further ado, the form!**

 **Names that are taken (prefixes only): Perfect, Andromeda, Constellation, Celestial, Galaxy, Death, Reaper, and Gorgeous.**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Rank:**

 **Appearance (Allegiances):**

 **Appearance (Descriptive):**

 **Personality (Please don't just say perfect, give them a flaw or two please):**

 **Family (only one or two guys):**

 **Mate:**

 **Friends:**

 **Enemies:**

 **Other:**

 **Example:**

 **Name: Andromedasparkle**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Rank: Queen**

 **Appearance (Allegiances): Dark purple fur with silver galaxies swirling across her fur. Royal blue/purple eyes.**

 **Appearance (Discriptive): Slim and beautiful dark purple she-cat with silver galaxies swirling across her fur and majestic royal blue eyes that have lavender flecks. Her pelt is soft, thick and flowing and she has a feathery tail.**

 **Personality: The best, most perfect mother ever, she loves everybody, but can be snob. She has an eye for the finer beautiful things that can make or break a cat. Is ambitious for her kits and wants to see them succeed. Hates "normies" or the cats who aren't in PerfectClan.**

 **Family: Galaxykit, Celestialkit: Daughters.**

 **Mate: Constellationsky**

 **Friends: Gorgeousbreeze,**

 **Enemies: Gorgeousbreeze**

 **Other: Has a off-on friendship with Gorgeousbreeze.**

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy: Reapershadow- Black tom with a white face and red eyes.**

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors (10 spots):**

 **Constellationsky- Dark blue almost black tom with many thin golden stripes and silver eyes.**

 **Apprentices (5 spots):**

 **Queens (1 spot):**

 **Andromedasparkle: Dark purple she-cat with silver galaxies on her fur and blue and purple eyes.**

 **Gorgeousbreeze: Silver she-cat with neon green eyes and black markings.**

 **Kits (Up to 3 more spots):**

 **Galaxykit: Dark blue she-kit with purple swirls and white pin-pricks. Blue eyes.**

 **Celestialkit: Golden she-kit with darker gold bengal tabby stripes. Blue eyes.**

 **Deathkit: Black tom-kit with a white tail tip. Red eyes.**

 **Elders (2 spots):**

 **Cats outside PerfectClan:**

 **Jazz- Black-and-white patched tom with blue eyes.**


	2. Chapter 2: Updates!

**Thanks everyone who submitted OC's! I may have changed some things about their descriptions, so please note it in the comments if you would like it changed back! Also, DeadClan is their version of StarClan, and I might take a couple of DeadClan submissions.**

* * *

"Come on!" Galaxykit could faintly hear the loud shout. "Move your tail!"

Andromedasparkle hissed angrily.

"He's going to wake up the whole nursery!"

"If you don't do it yourself." Gorgeousbreeze snapped.

"Now now." Etherealsky, the third queen sighed sleepily. "There's no need for that."

Andromedasparkle opened her mouth to reply, just as a loud wail came up from outside.

"Whitherslither! Mud got on my fur!" The cat shrieked. "Get it off, or I'll die, just die!"

"Yes, of course." A harried mew responded. "Anything you say, Starshine."

"Just a normal day in PerfectClan." Andromedasparkle sighed.

* * *

 **Names that are taken (prefixes only): Perfect, Andromeda, Constellation, Celestial, Galaxy, Death, Reaper, Gorgeous, Ethereal, Comet, Cosmic, Sparkle, Sunset, Fossil, Bella, Star, Wither, Vibrant, Noble, Amber, Sweet, Knight, Rainbow, Shipping, Jazz(y), Moon., Awesome, Mute, and Dove.**

 **Also, if you are submitting an apprentice, please put their warrior name beside their name in parentheses, it makes it easier when the ceremony come around! If you already have submitted a kit or apprentice, please PM me or leave a review telling me what their warrior name will be, otherwise, when the story starts and you haven't informed me, I reserve the right to make one up.**

Leader: **Perfect_**

Deputy: **Reapershadow:** Black tom with a white face and red eyes.

 _Apprentice: Shippingpaw_

Medicine cat: **Sweetmist:** Beautiful lavender she-cat with a fluffy and sparkly tail. Deep blue eyes. {Acorn}

Warriors (6 spots):

 **Constellationsky:** Dark blue almost black tom with many thin golden stripes and silver eyes.

 _Apprentice: Jazzypaw_

 **Comettail:** Pale ginger tom with comet-like circles around his fur. Dark flaming green eyes. {Wolfstorm of ShadowClan}

 **Cosmicpelt:** Blue grey cat with white spots, it almost looks like they're clouds, blue eyes. {Wolfstorm of ShadowClan}

 **Bellaluna:** Pale grey she-cat with a white moon-shaped mark on her head. Purple-blue eyes. {Candymouse22}

 _Apprentice: Vibrantpaw_

 **Starshine:** Black she-cat with glowing white spots and pink eyes. {Guest}

 **Witherslither:** Shining golden tom with a black undercoat and yellow eyes. {Guest}

 _Apprentice: Awesomepaw_

 **Amberpelt** : Shimmering pale ginger she-cat with sharp yellow eyes.

 **Knightheart:** Pitch black tom with a silver "mask". Ice blue eyes. {Acorn}

 _Apprentice: Moonpaw_

 **Golddust:** Golden tom with yellow eyes. {Candymouse22}

Apprentices (full):

 **Vibrantpaw:** Dark purple/black she-cat with a yellow circle on her chest. Magical blue eyes. {Etherose}

 **Shippingpaw:** Red tom with white streaks and black eyes. {Hazelfeather of StarClan}

 **Jazzypaw:** Bright orange tom with yellow swirls and blue eyes. {Rainbowzalt}

 **Awesomepaw:** *DISCRIPTION NEEDED*{Rainbowzalt}

 **Moonpaw:** White she-cat with hints of silver. Huge bright yellow eyes. {Candymouse22}

Queens (full):

 **Andromedasparkle:** Dark purple she-cat with silver galaxies in her fur. Blue and purple eyes. Mother of Galaxykit and Celestialkit.

 **Gorgeousbreeze:** Silver she-cat with neon green eyes and black markings. Mother of Deathkit and Sparklekit.

 **Etherealsky:** Slender white she-cat with blue streaks. Grey and blue swirled eyes. Mother of Fossilkit and Sunsetkit. {Etherose}

Kits (full):

 **Galaxykit:** Dark blue she-kit with purple swirls and white pin-pricks. Silver eyes.

 **Celestialkit:** Glowing golden she-kit with darker, more glittery golden bengal stripes. Blue eyes.

 **Deathkit:** Black tom-kit with a silver tail-tip. Red eyes.

 **Fossilkit:** Glistening oily black she-kit with bones showing though her pelt. Black hollows where her eyes are. {Hazefeather of StarClan}

 **Sparklekit:** Silver tom-kit with a single sparkly stripe running down his back. Yellow eyes. {Redwut}

 **Sunsetkit:** Sparkly orange tabby. Green eyes. {Iron}

Elders (full):

 **Nobleglory:** Long furred golden tom with a black chest. Red-orange eyes. {Etherose}

 **Rainbowsparkle:** Rainbow colored she-cat with galaxy colored eyes. {Bushclaww}

Cats Outside PerfectClan (full):

 **Jazz:** Black-and-white patched tom. Blue eyes.

 **The Cat With No Name:** No one knows what they look like. Rumor has it that it's a fallen DeadClan cat.

 **Mutestep:** Grey tabby with a white nose. Green eyes.

DeadClan cats (3 spots):

 **Doveflame:** Pale silver she-cat with black sparkly marbling that looks like smoke. Pale orange eyes.

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Rank:**

 **Appearance (Allegiances):**

 **Appearance (Descriptive):**

 **Personality:**

 **Family:**

 **Mate:**

 **Friends:**

 **Enemies:**

 **Other:**


	3. Chapter 3: The Final Stuff Y'all

**Thanks everyone who submitted OC's!**

* * *

Andromedasparkle took a deep breathe of air. Etherealsky was watching over her kits while she took a much needed break to "go get some fresh-kill, talk to Constellationsky, Starryskies, or Rainbowsparkle. DeadClan, even Reapershadow." The pretty purple she-cat's nose wrinkled at the thought of talking to _Reapershadow_ of all cats. Ew. Like, his edgelord presence would definitely mess up her Chi. Taking a moment, Andromedasparkle composed herself before strutting into the main clearing. The cats of PerfectClan were milling around, doing their daily tasks. Kawaiieyes was shrieking to Sweetmist about how Amberpelt had told her that Senpaisparkle "hated her ever-loving kawaii eyes"

"Is it true?" The kawaii-eyed she-cat wailed. "Does Senpaisparkle not love me? I have brought dishonor! I must hide my face from the world!"

"Of course it's true!" Starshine butted in before Sweetmist could respond. "Senpaisparkle can love no one but me! I am the most beautiful she-cat in the Clan!"

Upon seeing the brewing argument between Starshine and the other Marys, Andromedasparkle spun back around and marched back into the nursery.

* * *

 **Names that are taken (prefixes only): Perfect, Andromeda, Constellation, Celestial, Galaxy, Death, Reaper, Gorgeous, Ethereal, Comet, Cosmic, Sparkle, Sunset, Fossil, Bella, Star(ry), Wither, Vibrant, Noble, Amber, Sweet, Knight, Rainbow, Shipping, Jazz(y), Moon, Awesome, Mute, Dove, Night, Planet, Galactic, Universe, Senpai, and Kawaii.**

 **Leader: Perfecttail:** Fluffy pinky/grey fur with a long tail. Orange eyes with pink flecks. {StarSky15}

 **Deputy: Reapershadow:** Black tom with a white face. Red eyes.

 _Apprentice: Shippingpaw_

 **Medicine Cat: Sweetmist:** Beautiful lavender she-cat with a fluffy and sparkly tail. Deep blue eyes. {Acorn}

 _ **Warriors:**_

 **Constellationsky:** Dark blue almost black tom with many thin golden stripes. Silver eyes.

 _Apprentice: Jazzypaw_

 **Comettail:** Pale ginger tom with comet-like circles around his fur. Dark flaming green eyes.{Wolfstorm of ShadowClan}

 **Cosmicpelt:** Blue grey cat with white spots that almost like clouds. Blue eyes.{Wolfstorm of ShadowClan}

 **Bellaluna:** Pale grey she-cat with a white moon-shaped mark on her head. Purple-blue eyes. Candymouse22}

 _Apprentice: Vibrantpaw_

 **Starshine:** Black she-cat with glowing white spots. Pink eyes. {Guest}

 **Witherslither:** Shining golden tom with a black undercoat. Yellow eyes. {Guest}

 _Apprentice: Awesomepaw_

 **Amberpelt:** Shimmering pale ginger she-cat. Sharp yellow eyes.

 **Knightheart:** Pitch black tom with a silver "mask". Ice blue eyes. {Acorn}

 _Apprentice: Moonpaw_

 **Golddust:** Golden tom. Yellow eyes. {Candymouse22}

 **Senpaisparkles:** Handsome black tom with a sparkly rainbow stripe gong down his back. Rainbow eyes. {Ivyclaw of PineClan}

 **Kawaiieyes:** Fluffy white she-cat with a fluffy tail. Kawaii eyes. {Ivyclaw of PineClan}

 **Galacticfall:** He looks like a galaxy with a blue/grey pelt and multi-colored speckles. Blue and purple shaded eyes. {Twanypelt37}

 **Starryskies:** Purple tabby with silver stripes. Purple eyes. {Iron}

 **Silversky:** Silver she-cat with white patches. Shimmering blue eyes. {Acorn}

 **Lovelistbeauty:** Bright pink fur with rainbow paws. Purple eyes. {SilverflowerXRavenpaw}

 ** _Apprentices:_  
**

 **Vibrantpaw:** Dark purple/black she-cat with a yellow circle on her chest. Magical blue eyes. {Etherose}

 **Shippingpaw:** Red tom with white streaks. Black tom. {Hazelfeather of StarClan}

 **Jazzypaw:** Bright orange tom with yellow swirls. Blue eyes. {Rainbowzalt}

 **Awesomepaw:** Bright orange she-cat with darker spots. Green eyes. {Rainbowzalt}

 **Moonpaw:** White she-cat with hints of silver. Huge bright yellow eyes. {Candymouse22}

 _ **Queens:**_

 **Andromedasparkle:** Dark purple she-cat with silver galaxies in her fur. Blue and purple eyes. Mother of Galaxykit and Celestialkit.

 **Gorgeousbreeze:** Silver she-cat with black markings. Neon green eyes. Mother of Deathkit and Sparklekit.

 **Etherealsky:** Slender white she-cat with blue streaks. Grey and blue eyes. Mother of Fossilkit and Sunsetkit. {Etherose}

 _ **Kits:**_

 **Galaxykit:** Dark blue she-kit with purple swirls and white pin-pricks. Silver eyes.

 **Celestialkit:** Glowing golden she-kit with darker, more glittery golden bengal stripes. Blue eyes.

 **Deathkit:** Black tom-kit with a silver tail-tip. Red eyes.

 **Fossilkit:** Glistening oily black she-kit with bones showing through her pelt. Black hollows where her eyes are. {Hazelfeather of StarClan}

 **Sparklekit:** Silver tom-kit with a single sparkly stripe running down his back. Yellow eyes. {Redwut}

 **Sunsetkit:** Sparkly orange tabby. Green eyes. {Iron}

 _ **Elders:**_

 **Nobleglory:** Long furred golden tom with a black chest. Red-orange eyes. {Etherose}

 **Rainbowsparkle:** Rainbow colored she-cat. Galaxy colored eyes. {Bushclaww}

 ** _Cats Outside PerfectClan:_ **

**Jazz:** Black and white patched tom. Blue eyes.

 **The Cat With No Name:** No-one knows what they look like. Rumor has it that it's a fallen DeadClan cat.

 **Mutestep:** Grey tabby with a white nose. Green eyes. {Mutestep the Cat}

 ** _DeadClan cats:_**

 **Doveflame:** Pale silver she-cat with black sparkly marbling that looks like smoke. Pale orange eyes.

 **Nightbreeze:** Pitch black tom with a crescent-shaped patch of fur on his side. Sparkling blue eyes. {Etherose}

 **Planetsphere:** Red tom with bright orange markings. Amber eyes. {Etherose}

 **Universeheart:** Dark blue tom. Orange eyes. {WarriorsErin}


End file.
